


Sunny Afternoon

by AChapterCanBeABook



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, M/M, Oneshot, Warm afternoons, cute and cuddly, volleyball homos, what nerds
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-13
Updated: 2016-09-13
Packaged: 2018-08-14 21:04:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 755
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8028934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AChapterCanBeABook/pseuds/AChapterCanBeABook
Summary: A warm afternoon is so much more enjoyable when skipping practice with the one you love most. Fluffy Iwaoi oneshot





	Sunny Afternoon

A warm zephyr skirted across the treetops, pushing the petals off of their branches to twirls in a pink typhoon down into the golden, sunflower kissed meadows below. Only the puffiest, white, cumulus clouds dared to float in the cerulean sky that afternoon. Not even the birds chirped to disturb the peace. They, instead, lazed about in their nests high up in the tree branches. They stretched their wings against the sunlight, the warmth drifting them in and out of sleep. As did the brunette who nestled comfortably into the green and gold. The serene meadow served as his hideout and napping area. Having known the man, it was not one of his better hideouts.

This proved true when familiar footfalls tickled his ear drums. The man stayed as still as he could, wanting to relish in the afternoon for even a moment longer before being found. His wishes were crushed when a shadow cast across his sleeping face. Opening his eyes he was greeted with a well know, grumpy, grimace. The face was one he had studied over and over and loved, despite the faux malice it constantly bore toward him. He smiled fondly up at the other man.

“Good afternoon. Iwa-chan~” Oikawa greeted his companion. The man huffed and his brows relaxed minutely at the sound of the brunette’s voice.

“The coach is going to yell at you for skipping practice again,” he warned with a more neutral expression. “The team sent me out to find you when you don't show up after 20 minutes.”

Oikawa smiled but didn’t move from his spot. “It’s too beautiful f an afternoon to be cooped up inside, Iwa-chan.” He put a hand over his mouth to hide his giggle. “The team probably just sent you away so they could also enjoy it. Afterall, the coach said he wouldn’t be at practice today.”

Iwaizumi’s cheeks coloured pink as he recalled the coach's words. The team had their usual mischievousness about them when they cast him off to find their lazy captain. It honestly wasn’t a good sign and leaving wasn’t his best idea, but they had made a fair point of Iwaizumi being the only one who knew all of Oikawa’s hiding spots. He should have seen through their ply, and yet here he was, realizing they had played him for a fool. Iwaizumi groaned and flopped down on the grass next to the sluffer, seeing no point in returning to an empty gym.

“You’re the captain, Shittykawa. You should be the one inspiring them to practice, not to skip,” Iwaizumi breathed out as he laid back next to his best friend.

“Nobody's perfect,” he giggled back. Oikawa caught a few stray pink and yellow petals in his fingers. “Plus, that’s what I have you for, Iwa-chan.”

Iwaizumi rolled his eyes and plucked the petals from Oikawa’s fingers, causing the other man to put until he replaced them by entangling their hands. Oikawa smiled brightly over to his boyfriend. If Iwaizumi were honest, then he would admit he also had not wanted to practice that afternoon and preferred this. But he didn't want to give Oikawa the satisfaction, so he remained quiet. He closed his eyes and let their hands rest  at their sides.

Afternoons like this made everything seem, worth it. Every struggle, every bruise, every perfect afternoon they gave up when they were kids to instead practice volleyball. It was all worth it for this one afternoon. It was worth it for the way Oikawa snuggled closer and his soft, perfectly styled locks tickled Iwaizumi’s chin and bare shoulder. The way he peppered soft kisses to the freckles the sun had exposed on his skin. Missing practice for an afternoon like this would be fine, even if he didn’t say it out loud.

  
Oikawa knew. He could just tell that Iwaizumi wasn’t actually mad and was content being here with him. It was in Iwaizumi’s warm hand which grasped his and the thumb rubbing loving circles on his skin. It showed in the way he softly nuzzled Oikawa’s hair and pulled him closer. He wrap his arm around his gorgeous boyfriend’s waist and held him protectively with his strong arms. Lying there among the flowers and gentle breeze, neither could ask for anything more perfect. And neither spoke to ruin the moment, save for soft “I love you's” against warm kisses which spoke a million words more; accurately portraying what they were feeling better than the words they refused to let fall from their lips.


End file.
